The Baby Conundrum
by Hurricane85
Summary: Penny and Leonard are back together. What happens when a event happens that will change their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

_~ Penny POV ~_

Leonard and I have been back together for a couple months now. I've been getting sick for the past week. And I'm late, too. That's a dead giveaway of my biggest fear.

I've decided to call Bernadette and have her go with me to the drug store. Not Amy, because she'd be no help in this situation. We just won't tell her about this until we know for sure.

Once Bernadette arrives at my apartment, we get into my car and drive to the drug store.

"So, how do you feel about this?" Bernadette asks me.

"I don't know yet, but if I am, I'm definitely _not _having an abortion," I explain.

"Good, I'm against abortion," Bernadette says.

"So, when are you and Howard going to have kids?" I ask, teasing slightly.

"Oh, um, well, we want to, hopefully soon," she says quickly.

"I wasn't even going to _think _about kids with Leonard until we got married, and had been married for a year or two, but I guess I have no choice now," I say.

Bernadette pats my shoulder and gives a sympathetic smile as we pull into the drug store parking lot.

Back at my apartment, Bernadette waits in my bedroom as I take the test.

I walk out once I finish.

"How long do you have to wait for the answer?" she asks.

"Four minutes," I reply.

I sit on the bed next to her and she puts her arm around my shoulder, "Are you scared?"

"Yeah," I say, "I really am."

"I'm sorry, but I know for a fact Leonard will be with you through everything," Bernadette says.

"Hopefully," I say.


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Penny POV ~_

"Oh, no," I whisper into my hands.

Bernadette walks up behind me and wraps her arm around my shoulder. "When are you gonna tell Leonard?"

"I don't know. Soon, very soon, though. I have to get it over with," I say.

She nods.

_~ Two Days Later ~_

Me and Leonard are sitting on the couch in my apartment watching TV.

I think now is a good time to tell him.

During a commercial, I mute the TV.

"What's wrong?" Leonard asks, looking at me.

"I-I have something important to tell you," I say nervously.

Leonard looks really concerned, "What is it?"

"Okay, look, this is really hard to say-," I begin.

Leonard moves away from me slightly. "You're breaking up with me aren't you?! You are aren't you?!"

He starts to panic.

"No, no. Leonard, calm down. I'm not breaking up with you."

He calms, "Really?"

"Yes." I kiss him.

He gets out his inhaler and uses it.

"So, you want to know the real reason I muted the TV?" I ask.

He nods.

"Leonard, I'm pregnant."

He sits there blankly until I wave a hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

"Wha-what?" he stutters.

I nod, "You heard me right."

"Do you want it?" he asks.

I nod, "And I hope you feel the same."

"I do, Penny, I do," he says. We kiss.

_~ 1 Week Later ~_

Leonard walks into my apartment, "Hey, how're you doing?"

"I'm fine." I sit down on the couch.

Leonard sits too.

"Penny, I have a really important question to ask you."

"What?" I ask with a smile.

Leonard gets really nervous. "Uhh." He pulls out a small box.

I gasp quietly as he gets down on one knee, "Leonard," I whisper.

"Penny, will you marry me?" he asks as he opens the small box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

I sit there stunned for a minute.

He looks worried.

"Yes, Leonard, a million times yes!" I yell happily as I kiss him.

I put the ring on my finger with tears in my eyes. Leonard has the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face.

"So, do you want to have the wedding before you start to show?" he asks, motioning towards my stomach.

I nod, "It's because of my dad. He will _freak out _if he finds out I got pregnant before I got married."

He nods too, "Okay, we have about a month to plan a small ceremony."

"Oh, wow. Will you help me?" I ask.

He sits back onto the couch.

"Of course," Leonard says, hugging me.

"Thank you," I say.

"I love you, Penny," he says.

"I love you too, Leonard," I say, pulling out of the hug.

"Okay, let's start planning," I say, grabbing a notebook.

* * *

**So this is the second chapter. How are you guys liking it? I'm kinda stumped on what to do next. Please R&R.**

**_Constructive _****criticism only, please. **


	3. Chapter 3

_~ Penny POV ~_

Me and Leonard's wedding is tomorrow. I'm _so _nervous.

We only invited a couple of people. We also decided to move in together a couple of weeks ago. Leaving poor Sheldon all alone. He begged Leonard to stay, he even got on his knees. He tried to move into my apartment too.

He ended up staying alone. He's even considering moving in with Amy. He's _deathly _afraid of living alone. I really hope they do end up living together. I know Amy's up for it for sure.

Me and Leonard aren't gonna see each other for the day before the wedding. To make it more special.

I can finally relax after four weeks of hectic rushing to put this wedding together.

I'm sitting alone in my apartment when Amy walks in.

"Hey, bestie, I brought you some chocolate for those pre-wedding jitters."

She sits down on the couch next to me and hands me the box.

"Oh, Amy, it's okay, I'm not nervous. And I'm not hungry," I say, smiling.

"It's the natural thing for the bride to be nervous before her wedding. She eats chocolate so she will feel better even if she's not hungry," Amy explains.

I set the box on the table. "Amy, I'm seriously okay."

She shrugs, "Okay."

I'm surprised she let this go so easily.

Bernadette walks in, "Hey, how're you doing?"

She sits next to me.

"I'm fine," I say.

"So, are you nervous?" Bernadette asks.

"To be honest, a little," I reply.

"I _knew _it!" Amy declares as she hands me the box of chocolates, "Here, eat these."

"No, thanks, I'm good."

"It's okay to eat when you are nervous. It's natural. Nothing to be ashamed about," Amy explains.

"I'm seriously okay." I laugh lightly.

"Then would you like some wine? It helps with nerves too," Amy says, holding out a bottle.

"Hold on." I run into my bedroom and motion for Bernadette to follow me.

"What is it? I had to make up a stupid excuse for Amy as to why I was coming back here without her," Bernadette says.

"Well, I kinda haven't told Amy that I'm pregnant," I say nervously.

"Why not?"

"You know that Amy can't keep a secret! She'll try to congratulate the grandfather and I don't plan on telling him until _way _later," I explain.

She nods, "True."

"So, I can't drink. Can you think of an excuse as to why I'm not drinking?" I ask.

"You're a recovering alcoholic, that's all I got," Bernadette says.

I shrug, "Well, I'll just have to use that."

* * *

**So, here's chapter 3. Like it? Hate it? Please R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait. It's been a really hectic three weeks for me. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

* * *

_~ Penny POV ~_

Me and Bernadette walk back into the living room.

Amy turns around and says, "So, bestie. You up for that glass of wine?"

I shake my head and sit next to her, Bernadette sits on the other side of the room.

"I can't, Amy," I say.

"Why not?"

"Well, you didn't know this, but I'm a recovering alcoholic," I say, glancing at Bernadette.

"Oh! I'm glad you finally came to terms with that drinking problem! I was getting worried but didn't want to jeopardize our friendship by confronting you," Amy says, putting the wine bottle down.

I look confused at Bernadette. _"I did not have a drinking problem," _I think to myself.

Bernadette shrugs.

* * *

"Well, I should be getting to bed," I say, getting up, "See you tomorrow, guys."

"I propose we have a sleepover," Amy says, smiling.

I look at Bernadette, she says, "I could. I would just need to borrow some pajamas. You up for it?"

I nod, "Sure! Why not?"

"Yay!" Amy declares, "But I need pajamas, too."

"Come in my room and pick some from my dresser," I say as we all walk into the bedroom.

* * *

We're all sitting in my living room in our pajamas.

Amy gets out her phone, "I'm going to find a good slumber party activity for us."

"What about some ice cream?" Bernadette suggests.

"No, no. The website says we should eat raw cookie dough. Have any of that Penny?" Amy asks me.

I nod, "A whole tub in the fridge."

Amy goes to get it.

* * *

At noon the next day we all pile into Bernadette's car. She's driving us to the chapel so I can get ready. The wedding is to begin at 4:00, the reception at 5:00. So, I need to start getting ready.

We arrive there. I'm going to get ready in the bathroom. Bernadette's doing my make-up and one of my cousins is going to do my hair, she's a stylist.

Bernadette's my maid of honor. Amy, my cousin, and my niece are my bridesmaids.

Sheldon is Leonard's best man, Howard and Raj are, of course, his groomsmen.

Howard and Bernadette are excited to finally have a married couple to hang out with.

Raj has actually found a girl, too. He can even speak to her. She also has anxiety issues. Perfect match.

* * *

"Alright, you're ready to go out there," Bernadette says, finishing my make-up.

I stand up, I'm fully ready to go out there.

The music starts and my bridesmaids wish me luck and go out there, along with my maid-of-honor.

My dad meets up with me and we walk down the aisle together.

I get up there and see Leonard's reassuring smile.

I smile back and the vows start.

I try to start saying mine, but I come to an awful realization.

"I'm sorry!" I yell as I run off the stage, in tears. I run back into the bathroom, followed by my bridesmaids and Bernadette.

"What's wrong?" Bernadette asks gently.

"I realized, Leonard only wanted to marry me because I'm pregnant! He thought he was being noble! I can't believe I didn't see it before!" I yell, still crying.

"Wait? You're pregnant?" Amy asks, sounding hurt.

I nod, "Yes! I am!"

"And you knew?" Amy asked Bernadette.

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amy asked.

"Well, I didn't want very many people to know. Only Bernadette and Leonard know. And now a couple others I guess." I motioned towards my other two bridesmaids.

"Oh, well, I forgive you. But only because we're besties _and _it's your wedding day," Amy said. I was surprised at how easily she let this go.

"Are we allowed in here?" Howard asks from the door. He and Raj had been standing there.

I nod, "And now you guys know."

"How long has Leonard known?" Howard asks.

"4 weeks."

Howard walks up to me, "Leonard wanted to marry you weeks before that! He constantly talked about it! He just thought that would be a good time."

"Really?" I ask, my sobs starting to slow.

He nods, "Yes! Now can we get you back out there?"

I nod.


End file.
